maladie du coeur
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]Hiei est malade et sur le point de mourire. Alors, Yusuke lui avoue...Yaoi ! HieiYusuke ! Grave OOC !


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, OOC a mon avis, yaoi, shonen-ai…

Couple : Hiei Yusuke

Disclamers : Les personnages de Yuyu Hakusho ne m'appartiennent pas !

Hillow à tous ! Ce one shot a été écrit en réponse au défis de Louvaa, comme je le dit tout en bas, et puis c'est aussi pour rajouter des fic sur YYH en french, parce qu'y en a pas beaucoup beaucoup je trouves ! Enfin, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! Ah et, pardonnez les fautes d'orthographe !

* * *

Yusuke défonça la porte de la maison de Kurama d'un brusque coup de pieds, « légèrement » énervés. Aussitôt, Kurama et Kuwabara coururent vers lui, l'empêchant par la même occasion de passer.

"OU EST-IL !", hurla Yusuke, frappant rageusement contre le mur.

"Yusuke, je crois pas que…"

"Kurama ! Ou est-il ? ", coupa net le détective.

"Yusuke, calmes toi", fit Kuwabara en essayant de l'apaiser.

"J'ai besoin de le voir les gars…dîtes moi où il est s'il vous plait…", gémit Yusuke en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Kurama se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Je pense que vous devriez le laisser passer…", conseilla Keiko, assise sur le canapé du salon à coter de Botan.

Le Yokho et Kuwabara s'écartèrent, embarrassés, et Yusuke remercia son ex-petite amie d'un bref hochement de tête.

"Il est dans la chambre de Kurama, avec Yukina", informa Botan, fatiguée après avoir passer deux nuits blanches aux chevet de leurs…ami.

Yusuke se précipita vers la dite chambre, et ouvrit la porte avec douceur. Yukina releva sa tête et se retourna à demi, ses grands yeux embués de larmes.

"Yusuke-san…", murmura t-elle.

Le détective hocha sa tête et s'approcha du lit où il était allonger. La vision de son ami lui fit mal. Allonger dans le lit sous une tonne de couverture, couvert de sueur et la peau encore plus pales qu'à son ordinaire.

"Il ne survivra pas", fit doucement Yukina en posant un gant de toilette humide sur le front du malade.

Yusuke se laissa tomber sur le sol, ne quittant pas son ami du regard.

"Je…vais vous laisser", informa Yukina en se relevant, avant de sortir d la chambre.

L'adolescent resta un longs moments à contempler le visage de son ami avant que des larmes ne coulent sur les draps du lit.

"Pourquoi….pourquoi tu nous fais ça Hiei ? Je croyais…je croyais que les personnes comme toi ne tombaient jamais malades….Hiei…."

Yusuke posa une main tremblante sur la joue brûlante du jaganshi.

"Une maladie du cœur…Quel hasard. Une maladie incurable…t'as affronté plein de démon ultra puissant, t'as survécut, et tu vas mourir d'une misérable maladie."

Il laissa sa main glisser jusque celle d'Hiei qu'il attrapa.

"Je te déteste Hiei ! Pourquoi tu nous laisses tomber hein ? Pourquoi tu ME laisses tomber ! Moi ….moi qui t'aimes…hein…"

Yusuke renifla., essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.

"Hiei…"

"T'as pas bientôt finis de geindre pauvre tache !"

Yusuke cligna des yeux. Il avait bien entendu ! Il rencontra le regard de braise du jaganshi avec écarquilla ses yeux.

"Hiei ! Tu….tu !"

"Je ne suis pas encore mort que je sache ! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à larmoyer comme ça ", cracha le petit koorime.

Yusuke ne sut que répondre. C'est vrai, il l'avait enterré trop vite. Hiei était toujours en vie après tout. Le démon toussota et s'assit péniblement, une main devant sa bouche d'où s'écoulait un peu de sang. Yusuke l'aida à se tenir assis et lui tendit un mouchoir avec maladresse, sa mains tremblant comme une feuille pour il ne savait qu'elle raison.

"Raaa, lâche moi ", soupira Hiei en se rallongeant, repoussant mollement la main de Yusuke, détournant ses prunelles écarlates du regard du détective.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans le silence quand Yusuke se décida à prendre la parole.

"Hiei…Tu…tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ou pas ?"

"…"

"Tout à l'heure…"

"…"

"Hiei ? "

"…j'ai entendu."

Yusuke baissa les yeux et serra ses poings, posé sur le lit.

"Moi aussi Yusuke…"

"Comment ?"

Hiei se tourna légèrement et leva ses yeux carmin vers lui avant de répété clairement.

"Moi aussi…je t'aime bien….", après réflexion, il rajouta," crétin."

"Attends…tu…tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes Hiei ?"

Le koorime se frappa le front avec le plat de sa mains.

"Vive le romantisme…", marmonna t-il entre ses dents alors que Yusuke se mettait à rire. Nerveusement certes, mais il riait.

Le petit démon ferma ses yeux, fatigué, quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres.

Yusuke avait profité de ce petit moment pour embrasser son koorime, sans trop le brusquer cependant. Hiei lui rendit son baiser un peu malhabilement au début, quand il s'arrêta peu à peu e bouger.

Intrigué, Yusuke se détacha du jaganshi et le vit avec stupeur, les yeux toujours fermés, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et les joues roses.

"Hiei ? ", appela Yusuke, interloqué par ce manque de réaction.

Il ne répondit pas. Horrifier, l'adolescent posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et la secoua légèrement.

"Hiei ? Hiei ! Oh non ! YUKINA ! YUKINA !"

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipité et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée alors que la jeune fille des glace se jetait sur le malade, bousculant Yusuke sans y faire attention.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? ", demanda Keiko, inquiète.

"Je sais pas, Hiei, il…je sais pas…", balbutia Yusuke.

Yukina posa sa main sur la joue du koorime, et Kurama se pencha vers son ami. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le toucher.

"Il est inconscient", constata t-il.

Yukina hocha la tête pour approuver.

"Ca veux dire ? ", demanda Kuwabara.

"Il n'est pas mort n'est ce pas…" , fit Botan.

"S'il est inconscient, je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort non. Et puis, j'aurais sentit son esprit ", répondit Shizuku, allumant une cigarette.

Keiko eut un sourire gêné alors que les autres soupiraient de soulagement.

"Ano….Shizuku…je crois pas que fumer dans la chambre d'Hiei soit une bonne idée…", conseilla la jeune brunette.

"En tout cas, il faut bien s'occuper de lui avant qu'il…"

* * *

"Hiei ? Hieiiiiii ! ",appela Yusuke en tournant en rond dans le parc.

Une semaine que la maladie avait disparut. Un miracle d'après Koenma. Il avait fallut qu'il négocie avec son père quelque broutilles, pour qu'Hiei ait la vie sauve. Mais bon. L'essentiel, c'était que le père de Konkani est accepter.

"Je te tiens ! ", fit le détective avec un grand sourire, accroupit sur une branche de l'arbre où somnolait le koorime.

Celui ci sursauta et se retourna légèrement pour apercevoir Yusuke.

"Ca va ? ", demanda doucement l'humain en prenant place face au démon.

"Hmpff !"

Hiei croisa ses bras et détourna son regard, la mine renfrognée et boudeuse.

Yusuke sourit et prit la main d'Hiei qui ne réagit pas, prenant quand même une légère teinte écrevisse.

"Je t'aime…", murmura Yusuke tout doucement.

"…hn…"

* * *

Et vilaaaaa ! Première fic sur Yuyu Hakusho en réponse au défis de Louvaa ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! 


End file.
